Knights And Proms Don't Mix
by yukki067
Summary: The school is having a prom and all the guys are wanting to ask Anise but she says that if they don't ask her in a normal human way, she won't agree. So they are trying everything in their power to do it. If you have any ideas of who she should go with, you "the readers" can help.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to think how it would be if the guys fighted to ask Anise on a date so here ya go.**

* * *

**Anise's P.O.V:**

I am looking at myself in my bathroom mirror. I see a very tiny girl with a perfect skin.

"I wonder what those idiots would say." I whispered out loud while I put on some pink lip gloss. Well, Seiran would say that I look adorable; Tenjou-sempai would say that I look like an admirable goddess, Mutsuki would say nothing because I have no idea of what he thinks about and Kaede would say that I look normal.

"Whatever I don't care what they think!" I said and I grabbed my backpack and I started walking to school. Just have to pass my driver's ED exam next week and I get my driver's license and I'll be able to get a motorcycle or a car. Preferably a motorcycle.

"Just 7 more days." I whispered and I got to school.

"Hey Anise." Kaede said while he walked with Seiran. Girls were doing comments like these: "I never knew that they were friends", "They are so hot", "I hate Anise Yamamoto for making those guys fall in love with her". I hate myself too, lady.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Good morning Anise-sama." Seiran said.

"Are you wearing lip gloss?" Kaede asked. Don't tell me that he has a problem with lip gloss?!

"Yes I am. Please don't tell me that you have a problem with somebody wearing lip gloss?" I said and he started blushing.

"No. I don't have a problem with you wearing lip gloss, I just asked because I noticed that your lips are really shiny." Kaede said and I giggled.

"It's obvious that our dear Lady Anise is wearing her lip gloss so she can kiss me and I will turn into her True Rose!" Tenjou-sempai said while appearing out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed.

"No way. That is so not the reason why I'm wearing the lip gloss." I said and he stared blankly at me. He finally got me, praise the Lord!

"Please do not tell me that it's for these two!" Tenjou-sempai said while pointing at Kaede and Seiran.

"WHAT?! No way! I just wanted to put it on because I wanted to! God, does everything need a reason?!" I said with an angry tone of voice and I walked to my classroom and I sat down in my chair and Kaede sat behind me.

"Are you angry with White?" Kaede whispered.

"Of course. It's because he's such an ass." I said.

"Then why don't you punish him?" Kaede said.

"If I do punish him then that will just make him happier." I said.

"Oh so that's why you don't punish Black and White. Why don't you punish Seiran?" Kaede asked.

"He doesn't do anything bad to me like you do." I said and Itsushi-sensei came in.

"Good morning students. I have an announcement." Itsushi-sensei said.

"Don't tell us. We are going to leave school early this time for the holidays." One of my classmates said and everyone laughed.

"No. The school board and the student council decided that the school is going to have a "prom". Every student must come with a date. It's next Friday. Now we can start classes." Itsushi-sensei said and he started giving class and since the next period we had free, everyone started talking.

"Why do you think that we're having a prom?" I asked my friends and they all started thinking.

"I got it. The president must have convinced the school board to letting him have the prom so he could ask Anise to go with him!" Chelsea-chan said teasingly. There is no way that it could happen, I'm not that attractive, not that I even am.

"No." I said. "Next conclusion."

"Maybe he wants the student body to have fun." Alice-san said and we all started divulging the answer.

"Yeah that's it." We all said.

"Well, how about we go looking for dresses after school?" Kana-chan asked. Shit! I have Rose Princess duty after this. Maybe I could ask for a favor if I could go dress shopping with the girls but it's my duty. Stupid duty. Wait, I have a solution.

"But we don't know if someone is going to ask us. So when we all get a date, we go and buy the dresses." I said and they all stared at me.

"You are so right!" They all said.

"I know." I said.

"But what if one of us doesn't get a date?" Momo-chan asked.

"Well, she can come to see us try on dresses." I said.

"Okay! Anise, you are a genius about this stuff." Nina-chan said.

"Well, when I lived in Osaka. The school had a prom and I went to it." I said timidly and I heard Kaede's head hitting his desk like if he was amazed that I went to a prom.

"Who did you go with? Was he anyone we know?" Nina-chan asked. I can't tell them that it was Haruto but if I don't then they won't stop bugging me.

"Well, I went with Haruto." I said timidly.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed in my face.

"Well, we didn't have dates so we went as friends." I said.

"Just friends? That's saying that Kanye West and Kim Kardashian are just friends!" Nina-chan said. I don't get why is she comparing me and Haruto with two American celebrities?

"Still don't get it." I said and she frowned.

"Well, that is great!" Momo-chan said and the other teacher came in and we kept having classes until lunchtime.

"Thank you God that Jesus created lunchtime!" Chelsea-chan said.

"We don't know if it was Jesus, Chels." Momo-chan said.

"It was Jesus." Chelsea-chan said.

"I have to go." I said and I left and I entered the antheantum and I saw Mutsuki leaning on a bookshelf, Tenjou-sempai was sitting on a chair while looking like the Duke of Venomania (Don't know why I'm thinking about that), Seiran was doing homework and Kaede was sitting on a chair while thinking.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hello Anise-sama." Seiran said.

"Whose homework are you doing?" I asked and he started thinking.

"I'm doing Kaede's and mine." Seiran said while smiling.

"You idiot. We weren't supposed to tell her." Kaede said while gritting his teeth.

"Too bad, Kaede. I already know." I said happily.

"Damn it. Well, Anise I need to ask you something." Kaede said. Oh no! Please don't tell me that he's planning to ask me to the prom. Well, it's okay for him since he told me that he loves me but I haven't answered him so it's bad for me.

"Sure." I said and the others stared with mortification.

"Did you really go to prom with the Yellow Rose?" Kaede asked. He remembers that?!

"WHAT?!" The others screamed.

"Why are you asking a question like that?! And why do you care?!" I screamed/asked.

"Because... I don't have a good reason." Kaede said.

"Yeah, talk to me when you get that reason." I said and the others just kept staring.

"Guys, why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"You went to a prom with that guy?" Mutsuki asked. I guess that I have to answer.

"We only went together because neither of us had dates and we didn't care if stupid people thought for 2 weeks that we were dating." I said and they stared even more at me and the bell rang.

"Au revior guys!" I said and Kaede and I rushed to our classroom and we sat down in our chairs and we started receiving class. During class, I was drawing dresses for prom even though I wasn't making them seriously.

"Well, students since your Algebra teacher aren't here. I don't want to hear any noise coming from here." The teacher said and he left so everyone started talking but I was too involved with my drawings that I wasn't even talking with anyone. Something that I always do.

"Anise, what are you doing?" Chelsea-chan asked.

"Nothing." I said while I kept detailing the dress I drew. It had a sexy figure and it was long and it had a black bow by the waistline and I had wrote by the side saying that it's supposed to be white.

"O la la! That dress looks like it was designed by Michael Kors." Nina-chan said.

"I don't think that Michael Kors designs things like this. And this is just a sketch." I said.

"That is not a sketch. That is something that needs to be made right now." Momo-chan said.

"If you hadn't noticed but I don't have a sewing kit and fabric here." I said cruelly.

"You have a lot of style that you seem like a princess or a duchess or even a queen." Kana-chan said. Damn, she's on to me!

"That is so preposterous! I don't have that much of style!" I said while waving my hand in a sweet way. I was lying because last week, I walked past my favorite store and I saw the cutest outfit and I also saw this beautiful purse so I spent all my week's allowance on the stuff.

"Wow, can you be less of a liar?" Kaede whispered in my ear.

"Shut the hell up or I swear that I will whip you with the power invested in me by the Rosette Contracts." I whispered back in his ear.

"Hey Anise, guess what?" Chelsea-chan said.

"What?" I asked.

"Kai just asked me out to the ball! Now, I just have to wait for you and the others to get dates and we can go dress shopping!" Chelsea-chan said.

"Great!" I said and Nina-chan and Kana-chan came.

"Guess what?" They both said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's so not how you ask it. We got dates. I got asked by Kaoru and Nina got asked by Kitoh." Kana said.

"Great!" I said while smiling. If they got dates and I didn't then I'm screwed because I won't be able to wear a pretty dress and everyone thinking that I'm a stuck-up bitch that thinks that she's too sexy for any guy. But I'm not!

"Someone has to ask you out soon." Nina said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if you keep waiting then all the sexy, handsome men are taken and just the nerds are left." Kana said and I shuddered. I'm not a sexy fashion model but I will not go to a prom with a nerd because of two very important reasons. 1: I'm the Rose Princess. 2: I'm the most fashionable person I know, you add a stupid nerd to the mix and everything goes to hell.

"I just got asked out by Kenji! Anise, are you sure that you're going to go to the prom?" Momo-chan asked.

"I'm super sure. And if I don't then just kill me after the prom so I can die knowing that I was killed by my friends because I wanted them to." I said.

"You know that if they try to kill you. Then I and the others will have to save you." Kaede whispered.

"I won't let the others know. And you can't tell them." I whispered back.

"I'll still tell them." Kaede whispered back.

"Then I guess that I have to tie you down and make sure that you don't get in my way. And even if you do know, I'm a girl. And girls know when they are being stabbed behind their backs." I whispered.

"Hey, the Art Teacher is here!" Kana said so we received classes and Kaede and I started walking back to the base until we were stopped by a bunch of noise.

"OMG! It's Rhodecia! I thought that they wouldn't come here anymore!" A fangirl screamed.

"Run before they catch up to us." I whispered to Kaede and we started walking.

"Hey Rose Princess!" Idel said and I stopped and Kaede stopped too.

"Hey Idel, hey Yakoh." I said while they got close to us.

"Hey." Kaede said. I guess that he still has a grudge on Idel for screaming in his ear and making him fall during the physical exams.

"Hey Rose Princess, I have something to ask you." Idel said.

"Okay." I said. But do it fast because I can feel the rest of the girls glares burning into the back of my head and burning into the skull.

"You want to go to the prom with me?" Idel asked and I blinked once then twice.

"So?" Idel asked. Kaede and Yakoh were staring with mortification and they seemed stunned.

"I'll think about it. Adieu." I said and I left as I grabbed Kaede's tie and I dragged him to the base.

"Stop staring into oblivion and close your mouth. You'll attract flies to live in there." I said to Kaede as I let go of his tie and I sat down on a desk.

"What happened to Kaede-kun?" Itsushi-sensei asked.

"He swallowed a fly because his mouth was open. I'm joking; I have no idea of what happened to him." I said while I texted my aunt on my phone.

"So are you sure that you don't know what happened to him?" Seiran asked.

"100 percent sure of it." I said sweetly.

"Liar. You know what you did to me!" Kaede said. It had seemed that he was done with his little statue moment and was going to annoy me.

"I thought dhat you said dhat you didn't know what happened do him." Ninufa said.

"I told the truth." I said.

"Well, why don't you tell them the splendid offer that the Orange Rose gave?" Kaede said sarcastically and I stared at him with hatred while he stared at me like when a woman discovers that her lover has another lover and that he spends more time with her than her.

I should stop watching soap operas but they are so good.

"Hello Earth to Anise." Kaede said.

"Shut it. He just asked if I would go to the prom with him. Nothing serious." I said carelessly and the guys just stared at me.

"What did you say?" Seiran asked.

"I said that I would think about it, which in girl talk means that I will wait for better offers and if I don't get it, I'll say yes." I responded.

"The female language is very odd." Seiran said.

"It's different from guy language." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaede asked.

"Well, if a guy says that I'll think about it. They mean that they will say yes but if the poor girl has sex with them." I said.

"Why do you think that you know about men?" Kaede asked.

"Because it's true." I said.

"No it's not." Kaede said.

"Okay, you see if you can figure out what "I'll dance with you later" means but in girl talk." I said while crossing my arms.

"It means that you'll dance with him later?" Kaede hinted. But it was wrong.

"Nope, it means "Not even if you were the last man on Earth, I would dance with you". It's different from what men think that it is. And that is why women are superior than men." I said and he stared at me.

"Anise, there is a very important question that I must ask you." Itsushi-sensei said.

"What?" I asked.

"Of any of the knights which one would you like that would ask you to the prom?" Itsushi-sensei asked and I gave him a cold stare.

"But you don't have to answer now." Itsushi-sensei said as he trembled.

"I have an answer... None." I said.

"WHAT?!" The guys screamed.

"Like I said. None." I said.

"Why not?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know. Wait, I just remembered. It's because I want to be asked out but in sweetest way like normal girls. Not having to watch my knights tear each others eyes out." I said.

"That isn't true; we still haven't tried to kill each other." Kaede said.

"But all of you had considered it when Mutsuki tried to assassinate Kaede." I said.

"So what does that mean?" Seiran asked.

"I am not going to accept any of your invitations unless it's without killing each other and if I do choose one of you, which is logically impossible, you cannot rub it in the other knights' faces." I said and I left and I kept walking home but I felt like if someone was watching me.

**Narrator's POV:**

After Anise left, the guys just standed there looking stupid.

"I finally got it." Kaede said while moving.

"What do you mean?" Tenjou asked.

"I mean that I am not going to discuss with any of you and I will ask Anise to the prom in an adequate way." Kaede said while grabbed his bag.

"I am not going to lose to a filthy mutt like you." Tenjou said.

"I don't care." Kaede said.

"Dow 'bout a bet?" Ninufa said.

"What do you mean?" Seiran asked.

"Da one da get a date with Anise, gets to rub it secretly in da other knights faces." Ninufa said.

"I like that." Mutsuki said.

"Then it's on." Kaede said.

I as the narrator feel bad for Anise.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

Anise had overslept and she was rushing as hell to get changed and to eat.

"Damn it! I hate it when I oversleep because I can't find what to do with my hair! Got it, I'll tie it up in a ponytail." Anise said as she started tying her hair up and she ran towards the door but then her stomach growled.

"Not enough time to eat!" Anise said angrily but her stomach growled even more and she went to her kitchen and drank some orange juice. "There!"

And she went to the door and she opened it and she saw a bunch of yellow roses.

"AHHHHHHH!" Anise screamed and the roses were lowered down and it was Haruto.

"Morning Anise! Hope you had a pleasant sleep, girl. These are for you, remember: yellow roses represent friendship. And I decided to give you these since we're friends. So let's walk together to school!" Haruto said as he gave Anise the bouquet of roses and she put them in water.

"Okay." Anise said and they started walking to school together.

"Oh, you woke up late didn't ya, right? Here ya go." Haruto said as he gave Anise a bag and she opened it and she saw a chocolate muffin.

"Thanks." Anise said.

"Well, when we were in school together, you always slept late so I decided to give ya a muffin so ya won't make a very hungry noise during class." Haruto said.

"I know." Anise said sadly and she saw Seiran and Kaede.

"Hello Anise-sama! Hello Haruto-san." Seiran said as he ran towards Anise.

"Hey. Stay away from Anise." Kaede said.

"Calm down, Red. I'm not trying to hurt Anise, we're friends so calm down." Haruto said.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry about how I reacted the other day. It's that the way you were acting made me a bit angry." Anise said. "So could you please forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Anise-sama!" Seiran said as he jumped to hug Anise.

"Thanks! And do you forgive me, Kaede?" Anise asked.

"Sure. Now let's move so we can get to school." Kaede said and they started walking to the school and a long white limo parked in front of them.

"Hello Lady Anise, may I say that you look rather beautiful." Tenjou said as he got out of his limo.

"No." Anise said.

"Would you like a ride to school?" Tenjou asked Anise.

**"Well, it would make my ride to school faster but there's only one block left and he's delaying me because if I get late to Spanish class, I'm 100 percent sure that Ms. Delgado is going to murder me and dump me into detention. But now that I think about it, Kaede always gets late to her class and she doesn't even give him a warning. That is so not fair." **Anise thought.

"No thanks!" Anise said and she started running.

"Why are you running?!" Kaede screamed.

"I don't want to get detention!" Anise screamed and in the matter of 2 minutes, she got to her classroom and she sat down on her seat.

"Wow, did you run a marathon in your school uniform?" Chelsea asked Anise.

"No. I just didn't want detention for life by Ms. Delgado." Anise said and then Haruto and Kaede came in.

"You're really fast, Anise." Haruto said.

"You ran here. Oh since you don't have your hair down, then it's an obvious fact that you slept late." Kana said.

"Shut up." Anise said and the school bell rang and their Spanish teacher came in. She had long brown hair with brown eyes, she had tan skin and a perfect body (Imagine her like she was Shakira) In other words: she was 100 percent Brazilian or Mexican. Almost all the male students that received her Spanish class was in love with her.

"Buenos dias, students." Their Spanish teacher said.

"Buenos dias." Everyone said.

"Well, please leave your reports here." Their teacher said as she patted the desk and everyone went to drop them there.

* * *

**Anise's POV:**

I hate Spanish class and mostly because of the teacher because I can pronounce the words well and I could go to Mexico and anyone there would understand me.

And now I'm feeling a vibration from the pocket of my jacket and I grabbed my phone and I saw that it was a text from Kae-idiot.

**-You aren't making this day easy for me, you know.- Kaede.**

What the hell does he mean by that?!

_**-What the hell do you mean by that, you asshole!- Anise.**_

He's such an idiot.

"Who is texting in my class?!" Ms. Delgado said and I erased the chat.

"Everyone show me your phones." Ms. Delgado said as she started checking phones and she got to where I was.

"I'm pretty sure that you were sending one of your boyfriends "un mensaje de texto"." Ms. Delgado whispered as she took my phone. What the hell does she mean by boyfriends if I've never had one in my life, the guys aren't my boyfriends, they're like on probation before I choose one. That sounded so stupid!

"Apparently you're clean, Yamamoto-san." Ms. Delgado said and she kept walking.

"Thank you." I whispered. And after 4 hours of stupid classes, it was time to go to lunch.

"I'm so hungry. What should I eat?" I whispered.

"Hey! Are we going to eat or what?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm coming." I said and we went to eat some pizza from the cafeteria.

"I'm so going to get fat." I said.

"Um, we're going to Gym class and you're the only student in our class that is incredible at it." Kana said.

"Whatever." I said as I get up from my chair to go to the base.

"Where are you going?" Chelsea asked.

"Um... To the library." I said and I started walking to the base and I saw the guys in their usual positions.

"Hey!" I said and Tenjou-sempai smiled at me but not in the flirty way, just in a normal **human **way and I felt my face turn red.

"Hello Anise." Mutsuki said.

"Well, do we at least have a lead of where is a card so we can look for it after school?" I asked.

"Well, Ninufa has been feeling it next to the lake over here." Itsushi-sensei said as he pointed somewhere on the map but that location looked familiar like if I was there in a past life but that's impossible such things like past lives don't exist.

"Well, we should go there after school. Just to check." I said.

"Ninufa's pretty sure dhat it's there." Ninufa said as he sat on my head. "Anise is thinking about da lake, right?"

"Wha- what are you talking about?! I'm not thinking about the lake! It's just that the location seems familiar that's all." I said and the bell rang.

"Oh crap!" I screamed and Kaede grabbed my arm and we ran to the locker rooms. And I started getting changed into the Gym uniform, and I walked outside.

"Well, students today we're going to play Dodgeball..." Our Gym teacher Shiranui-sensei said and everybody cheered but he seemed pissed that everyone cut him off.

"With 3-A!" He said while smiling and everyone said 'no' since Tenjou-sempai is from 3-A and he's best person at sports from his class.

"We're so dead!" Everyone started saying.

"Wait, we so totally forgot that we have Kaede and Anise in our class, duh!" Someone said and I couldn't help to throw daggers at everyone.

"This is so troublesome." I heard Kaede whisper from behind me and I had to resist my urge to jump from where I was standing and to start hitting him with the whip and then the 3 years were coming and all the girls started squealing because Tenjou-sempai was there and I texted him to not go easy on us and then he started with his totally gross speech by text which has now ruined texting for me.

"All our hopes rest on you and Kaede." Nina said and we all got in position and then we all started playing and Tenjou-sempai had practically eliminated all of my class except me and Kaede which made me feel very, very uncomfortable but the good thing was that Kaede and I had eliminated Tenjou-sempai's class so we're even.

"What do we do now, dumbass?!" Kaede screamed.

"I dunno. And you're still calling me that?! I'm going to kill you." I whispered to him.

"I'm sorry Lady Anise. Red, good night." Tenjou-sempai said. OMG, he's king of all sadists.

"No, sorry to you." I said and threw the ball at his face and it did hit him and he fell on the ground.

"Nighty night." I said and some people from my class and Tenjou-sempai's class fainted but others from my class just cheered but I felt bad so I went to check if he was alive so he was on the ground and I crouched down and started poking him.

"Oi Anise, is he alive?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know. Check his pulse." I said.

"You're closer to his arm." Kaede said and I checked and he was still alive.

"Yeah, he's still alive." I said. Now that I look at him, he's not as annoying when he's knocked out.

"Damn, let's put him out of his misery." Kaede said.

"And with what are we going to do that?" I asked.

"One of the baseball bats." Kaede said.

"Stop it." I said as I giggled.

"Is that the laugh of an angel or death himself?" Tenjou-sempai asked.

"It's death." Kaede and I said.

"Then please just let me say goodbye to Lady Anise." Tenjou-sempai said.

"Dude, I'm right here." I said and he opened his eyes.

"Death isn't here. It must have been in my head." Tenjou-sempai said.

"Thank God that Tenjou-sempai's alive!" A bunch of girls squealed and they pushed me away.

"Let's go back to our class." Kaede said and I nodded and we went to get changed obviously in different locker rooms and then after 2 more hours of class, we all went to class but when I was walking to the base, I was pulled into some abandoned classroom and I met with Haruto whom was smiling very happily like he had won a prize or he was crazy.

"Dude, are you okay? You're making that smile again." I said and he stopped smiling.

"Sorry. Just a bit excited…" Haruto started saying but then paused.

"About what?" I asked kindly and he hugged me out of nowhere, he was hugging me very tightly and I kind of enjoyed it but if the guys were here, they would have killed Haruto. Kaede would use his sword to slice him into a thousand little pieces even if that's super impossible , Tenjou-sempai would run over him with his limo like a billion times and Mutsuki would use his dark stalker abilities and Seiran would use his potions to melt his face or something like that.

"Haruto… you're hugging me too tight, you know." I said.

"Anise, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Please come to the prom with me." Haruto whispered in my ear and I felt my face blushing into the color of red.

"Eh! Please tell me that you're joking with me." I asked him and he stopped hugging me and started to look at me. We were staring at each other trying to find a connection between the both of us and I was starting to see it and apparently Haruto was seeing it too.

"Um….. Haruto, I have to go." I said and I was going to start walking towards the door but Haruto grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him and before I knew it, we were kissing but for some strange reason, I didn't get the urge to slap him on the face and I closed my eyes slowly and I felt that I was going to fall but then he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him even more to deepen the kiss which we did, I knew that this was super wrong but it felt so right. Maybe it's because you're the Rose Princess and he's a Rhode Knight!

"Mn." I tried to say stop but that was the only thing that came out of my mouth and I heard the door open and I saw Kaede. Great, it's official: I'm the worst Rose Princess in the history of Rose Princesses!

* * *

**Kaede's POV:**

Man, I wish I never saw that! Now I want to punch that bastard in the face… what if that was his strategy to make Anise go to the prom with him!? But I can't deny the fact that they might've looked great with the other but no way! I'm the one whom has to end up with Anise, I don't care if she and Black have some sort of destiny played out for them, I love Anise and I'll make sure of that! Because the previous Rose Princess ended up with the Red Rose, not the White rose nor the Black rose, or even the Yellow rose.

"Kaede, is something wrong?" A voice asked from behind me and I jumped and I saw the guys.

"Seiran, do that again and I will kill you." I said angrily.

"Well, dog. Where's Anise?" Black asked.

"Don't call me that! Would you like it if I called you…." I started saying but then I couldn't get a terrible nickname for him.

"Talk to me when you have figured that one out." Black said.

"Kaede, are you sure that you don't know where Lady Anise is?" Tenjou-sempai asked. He was wearing a bandage on his nose because that's exactly where Anise hit him with the ball.

"Not even the slightest idea." I said. She's probably being raped by Yellow Rose and she hasn't summoned us because he put the cards as far away as possible.

"What if an enemy kidnapped her?" Seiran said worried.

"Blue rose, I doubt that Lady Anise got kidnapped by an enemy. She would summoned us by now. And apparently our dear Lady Anise knows martial arts so it would not matter to her if she summons us or not." Tenjou-sempai said.

"What? Why wouldn't she tell us?" Seiran said.

"Lady Anise is a prideful woman and if she told us, I'm pretty sure that Kaede would start justifiying himself for amont dieing for her." Tenjou-sempai said. I wouldn't do that... Okay, maybe I would do that.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. My shoe's heel broke and I had to ask Chelsea to borrow me her shoe." Anise said. If she hasn't told us, it's because she doesn't want us to know but I won't bother her with that.

"Let's go." Anise said and we did as she commanded.

* * *

**I'll continue this next month! Please review!**


End file.
